


You okay?

by MCat_Pony



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCat_Pony/pseuds/MCat_Pony
Summary: Writing prompt:You have a security monitor in your bedroom, so you turn it on to check the house before bed. To your surprise you see a monster crawling up your stairway. All of a sudden the monster slips and falls back down the stairs. You can hear it faintly crying. You find yourself calling out to it, "You ok?".Craig: The guy with the monitor in his bedroom.Tweek: The monster.





	You okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt and wanted to write a Creek one shot to it. Hope you like it!

Craig is the type of person who is very protective of his things. Weather it's as simple as a piece of paper or his pet guinea pig, Strip; you touch it without his permission, you are dead. Because of this Craig set up security cameras throughout his house. He has at least one in every room. Some my say that he is a but obsessive with the cameras, but he thinks that they have a good reason for being there. 

In Craig's bedroom he has a monitor, which all the cameras connect to. He can switch from camera to camera from the privacy and comfort of his own bed. It's a very good set up if he does say so himself. 

Every night he uses his monitor to do one final check of his house. Every night everything is in it's place and nothing is disturbed. Until, one night. 

It was a normal night and Craig was surprised to say the least. Right at the bottom of his staircase was a.... child? No. It was too big to be a child. The thing had to be at least 18. But, that's the thing. It wasn't a normal person. A 'monster' would be the closest word Craig could use to describe the...thing. 

It is standing on two legs like a normal person. It's back is hunched over, with spikes sticking out of its back. It has long arms that reached down to its knees. On the end of each arm were animal like hands. They were bent in unnatural ways with huge claws sticking out of each figure. It's legs were like that of a humans, until the knees. At the knees started what looked like a dogs hind legs, but with skin and not fur. It's even had what looked like dog paws for feet, but with extremely long claws. It's head was like a humans. It had a normal human shape with spiky hair. (Craig could not tell what color the monsters hair was from the cameras night vision.) It's ears were pointed and long. Its eyes were all black and looked like they were driping some type of black ooze. Resting on top of its head were two lard horns that curved and twisted. And to top it all off, the monster was wearing an oversized shirt that fell down to it's thighs. This creature was not a pretty sight. Even though Craig was not the type of person to get scared, this sight was extremely unsettling. 

Slowly the creature bent down and put its hands on the first step. Oh god... It's climbing up the steps. What's Craig suppose to do? His bedroom door is already locked. Should he just turn off the monitor and pretend this isn't happening? No. He can't do that. Then that...THING, could get into his bedroom. He certainly doesnt want that. He decides to stare at the monitor and watch what the monster does.

The creature begins to slowly climb the staircase on all fours. It's back arches as it climbs, it's nails digging into the carpet. The ooze from its eyes begin to drip down onto the floor. Craig cringes at that, not looking forward to cleaning that up later.

The creature continues to climb up the stairs, getting almost to the top, until.....it slips? The creature tumbles down the stairs, body bending and twisting in unnatural ways as it hits step after step. From outside his door Craig can hear the faint screech of the monster as it falls down the staircase. Once it reaches the bottom the monster slides across the hardwood flooring at the bottom of the staircase, sliding out of view of the camera. Not wanting to loose sight of the creature Craig quickly tried to get another view of it. He sighs a sigh of defeat when he can not find a camera that has a good view of the monster. 

Craig rubs his head with the palms of his hands, not knowing what to do. He doesn't feel comfortable going to sleep knowing there is a monster in his house. He continues to debate on what to do until he hears a faint noise. He slowly stands from his bed and walks over to his door. Craig places his ear on the cold wood that his door is made out of. It sounds like...crying? Is the monster crying? No, there's no way a 'monster' would be crying. Monsters are suppose to be tuff and scary. But.. that monster did just fall down a whole flight of stairs. That would of hurt anybody for sure.

Craig slowly creeks open his door peeking out of his bedroom. He turns on his phones flashlight and steps out of his bedroom. He tiptoes down his hallway and to the top of his staircase. Craig shines the light down the staircase. He sees it. A couple of feet from the bottom of the stairs is the monster, curled up into a ball. It's shoulders shake as whimpers come out of the creature. 

"You okay?" Shit. Why did he ask that. You don't just go asking a monster if its okay! 

The creatures head pops up. It's black eyes stare at Craig as black tears fall from its eyes. The monster quickly stands up, almost falling from its own speed. It backs itself into a corner, as it's back arches and it let's out a hissing sound. 

"Woah, okay, okay. Sorry, it just sounded like you were crying," Craig says as he raised his free hand up as a sigh of peice. The creature tilts its head as Craig talks. When Craig is done talking it quickly wiped at eyes, smearing black liquid across its face. It continues to rub at it's face spreading the black liquid all over it's face until the creature takes its hands away from its face to look at them. The monsters sad face soon turns into a snarl as it reliezes it's attempt to rid itself of the tears did not work.

"Hey. Do you need a towel or something? Like, that's totally fine if you do," Craig says. Fuck! Why his he offering this monster a towel now?! The monsters eyes widen in surprise. It looks down at its hand then back at Craig. The creature slowly nods its head as it sinks to the ground and hugs it's legs close to its chest. 

Craig backs away from the stairwell and walks toward his bathroom. He can't believe he is giving a monster a towel. He's suppose to be afraid of it, not helping it!

Once he grabs a towel Craig walks back to the stairwell. He hesitates for a second before walking down the stairs, turning on the lights as he does. The creature in the corner shields its eyes from the lights, slowly bringing it's arm down as its eyes adjust. Now that the lights are on Craig can see all the features of the monster. It has messy blond hair, that is stained with weird black stuff. The monster also has freckles all over it's nose and cheaks. It's black eyes shine in the light, making its eyes look glass-like.

Craig crouches down in front of the monster and holds out the towel, "Here." The creature stares at the towel before snatching it from Craig's hand. It starts wiping at it's face, the black liquid coming off on the towel. Once all the liquid is off its face Craig takes the towel back and stands up, "So, do you want me to go back in my bedroom so you can start over? Or do you just want to do whatever you were gonna do here?" Craig asks. He can't believe he just asked that. Why is he treating this thing so kindly. And why is he giving it another chance to possibly kill him?! 

The creature snorts before standing up. Even though the creature is standing on hind legs it was still smaller than Craig. The creature shakes its head and smiles, showing a full set of sharp teeth, "No thanks. I pretty much ruined the whole 'me being scary part'," So, it talks. It's voice was ruff and scratchy and a little high pitched too. If Craig was being honest the voice suits the monster. "Thank you, though, for the offer. Not many people even talk to me."

"O-oh. Yeah, sure," Craig says. He can't believe he is talking to a monster...and the monster is talking back to him.. The monster starts to walk to Craig's front door. It places its hand on the door handle before stopping. It turns its head back towards Craig and gives him another toothy smile, "Hey, mind if I come here again? Maybe give scaring you another shot. Or just maybe...you know. Hang out? Cause you're the first person to actually talk to me," the monster says while looking away.

"Uh, y-yeah. Yeah, sure. Just don't fall down the stairs again," Craig answers. The monsters smile widens. "Um, could I maybe get your name? Do monsters even have names? Uh, my name's Craig," Craig rambles out. He still can't believe he's talking to a fucking monster.

"Call me Tweek. See you later Craaiiigg!" The monster sings out creepily. The creature walks out the door, shutting the door behind it. Craig stands there stairing dumbly at the door, his mouth hanging open.

Did....did he just become friends with a monster?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I wrote this on my phone, so that makes it harder to spell correctly.


End file.
